This invention relates generally to the dispensing of tape materials and more particularly to a holding and dispensing device which is strapped around the waist of the user. While the invention finds particular use in air conditioning work where paper backed aluminum duct tape is used, it is understood that the advantages of the invention are also applicable to other fields where there is need for dispensing tape on rolls for application by a user.
While no dispenser appears to be used in the field of air conditioning work, some tape dispensers are shown in the patents set forth hereinafter: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,990,135; 2,982,491; 3,086,723; 3,326,738 and 3,815,843.